


The Lion and the Tiger May Be Stronger but the Wolf Does Not Perform in the Circus

by Scarlett_Lamour



Series: Howling for You [8]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha!Charles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/M, Gangbang, Gore, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut, So much smut, Violence, alpha!arthur, m/m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Lamour/pseuds/Scarlett_Lamour
Summary: Adeline finds herself in trouble once again, surprise surprise. Arthur and Charles to the rescue this time.This ones going to have a lot of sex in it.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/original character, Charles Smith/Original Character
Series: Howling for You [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400002
Comments: 31
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finished NaNoWriMo already?

He raised his head to sniff the air. Inside the tent it was stale and stuffy, old beer and rotten popcorn tainted the stillness. But when the flap raised, sometimes he could catch a breath of fresh air. As the flap was lifted, Barker walked in, behind him the strongman Duke was carrying a limp body over his shoulder. Duke was a cruel man who often beat at the bars when he was drunk. Out of practed preservation, Sam curled up tighter into the far corner of his wagon. Cage more like, except for the wheels that made it easy to transport and the lurid paintings on the side proclaiming LIVE WEREWOLF!!! 

Barker opened the door of the cage and Duke tossed the body into the cage. The woman’s body slid across the wooden floor before stopping. 

"Got you a new friend, Ugly." Barker laughed, slamming the door and locking it back in place. Sam kept his eyes on the two as they left the tent, not moving from his spot in the far corner. It was late, late enough they should have been drunk or passed out rather than kidnapping people. The other animals were sleeping in their own cages and took no notice of the unusual intrusion. When the woman made a few huffing sounds, his eyes snapped back to it. Whoever she was, she was coming to.

Weak and tired, he could only watch the woman shakily pushed herself up, mussed and bruised from her ill treatment. Her long chestnut hair was tangled and wild, covering her face as she crouched and gasped for breath. Taking in a deep breath to catch her scent, Sam startled, his hackles raising up as he tried to put more distance between her and him. _Omega_. 

Her legs shook as she tried to stand herself upright only for them to give out. With a heavy thud, she collapsed against the wooden floor of the cage and lay there for a long moment. If he couldn't hear her heart pounding in her chest he would have thought she'd died. Concern filled him and he carefully stood up, mindful of hind paw that still held the iron shackle on it, and limped towards her. She must know he was there. She was an Omega for crying out loud. But she didn't move, hardly breathing, not even after he dared to nudge her with his muzzle. Would Barker have dumped her into the cage only to die? Dead Wolves weren't nearly as profitable as alive ones. A small whine left him as he nudged her again and that seemed to get a reaction out of her. 

She moved, mumbling something he couldn't understand, and pushed herself to her side, breathing hard like it took too much effort. Now that he had a good look at her, he could see one side of her face was torn up and scarred over. Must have been made. A while ago, judging by the age of the scars. Her eyes flashed silver as she looked up at him and if she could have scrambled away she would have. A heavy bruise was showing at her hairline, crusted with blood caught in her hair, staining it dark. 

"You, you're a," She swallowed air down like she was drowning. "you're an Omega?" Confusion covered her face and Sam retreated back to his corner, curling up with his tail over his nose. There was a stench of blood on her, her own, and he didn't want to be too close to her. As if suddenly realizing where she was, the woman crawled to the bars, grabbing them up only to yelp and jerk back. "Fucking iron? Are you kidding me?" She hissed, looking at her burnt palms for a second. From his corner, Sam watched as she struggled to her feet only to sway and collapse back to the floor once again.

"They hit my head real hard, I'm still seeing double." She said, clutching at the dark stain in her hair. Sam could empathize and whined in understanding. Taking a moment to let the world stop spinning, the woman pushed herself up to sit back against the wooden door of the cage on the opposite side of the cage as Sam. It was nearly pitch black inside the tent, all flaps closed and lamps extinguished. Her eyes, scared and silver, shined in the faint light as she looked around as best she could. Finally her eyes landed back on Sam. "Who are you?" She finally asked. "I never met a male Omega before."

_Sam_, he barked at her. It'd been a long time since he'd bothered to shift to human shape and it's not like Barker would have given him any clothes to wear anyways. The woman nodded her head, her breathing evening out. 

"Nice to meet, you, Sam. Adeline." She patted her chest as she spoke her name. "There a pack looking for you?" Her attention turned to the door behind her, though she did flag a bit to hold her head when she turned too quickly. Sam snorted a dissenting answer. "Well, I do. Whole damn pack, two mates, two pups. You'll see, they'll come for me." Her voice wavered as she said it, as if not entirely sure of herself. Clever fingers found the handle of the door and she fought with the lock, unable to make any headway. Sam uncurled his tail from his face so he could watch her better. Two mates was unusual, and she was a made Wolf on top of that. Interesting cellmate he had. Exhausting herself on the lock, she sank back to the floor of the cage, holding herself in the chill of the night and breathing hard again.

"Of course, if these monsters known enough to make the bars out of iron, they'll know enough to put iron on me." She seemed to realize, dread growing in her voice. Sam could smell the slow creep of despair in her and raised his head.

"They can't keep me here." Adeline said. It was half resolve and half desperation. "How long have you been here?" Her eyes looked back to him and Sam looked away, out of the bars to the flap of the tent. A hairline of light came in underneath the flap. 

_Too long_. Her head dropped with a slow nod and a heavy sigh. Sam, thinking better of it but doing it anyways, moved to make space for her and motioned her to him with his head. She crawled across the floor of the cage and curled up on him, fingers sinking into the thin fur of his ruff. Her body shivered against his and he curled to rest his head against her back. 

“My Alpha was meeting me at a den. He’s probably a few days away, but he’ll find us.” She said into his fur. She didn’t sound very sure of herself. 

The next morning, Barker was banging on the bars with his baton, sending Adeline jumping to her feet and fumbling to catch herself. Sam hardly moved, he was used to such rude awakenings. 

"You can't keep me here." She snarled at Barker, ready to fight. Barker smirked, self assured, an iron shackle hanging from his hand. 

"Pretty sure I can, sweetheart." He said and Adeline's face grew into a snarl, vicious and angry. "Now are you going to be nice and let me put this on you or are we going to have to do things the hard way?" Duke was walking into the tent now, other workers moving to feed the other animals. 

"I ain't never done anything easy in my life." Adeline said. Sam winced, knowing what was coming. Duke grinned at her, holding an iron bar in his gloved hand. Barker stepped back, motioning the strongman to the cage. 

“She wants to do it the hard way.” He said, laughing. “Get her chained up.” His tone changed to bored in a snap and he walked away. “We’ve got work to get to.” Duke didn’t drop his smile as he moved to open the door on the side of the cage. Adeline snarled and launched herself at him, already wolf and claws at the ready. Duke had expected it, though, and swung the iron bar as hard as he could. Catching Adeline in her ribs, she was flung against the bars and yelped as her skin stuck to the iron and bits were ripped off when she fell to the floor. Shaking her head, she took a second to gather herself only for Duke to slam the iron bar down on her back, knocking her flat. 

“I’m going to crush your head in if you don’t stay down.” He warned her. “And I’ll enjoy it while I’m doing it.” 

_Stay down_ Sam growled at her. Adeline shook her head, trying to push through the pain of broken ribs. Duke waited for her to push herself up then brought the bar down on her head, a sickening crack filling the tent as she fell to the ground. She shifted back to human, dazed for a moment, and Duke planted a boot on her neck, holding her down with all his weight. Adeline struggled against the heavy man, blood trickling down from her temple and her movements uncoordinated. 

“How are you this strong?” Her voice came out in a stuttering gasp. Duke laughed, looking down at her with eyes that flashed gold. Adeline stilled for a moment out of surprise. 

“Traitor!” The word growled out of her and her eyes flashed silver in anger. 

“Maybe so, bitch.” Duke said as he jerked up her wrist and clapped the iron shackle around it, locking it in place. “But I ain’t the one in the cage.” He sent a boot into her gut, making her curl up and retch on the floor. She clutched her stomach, heaving the limited contents to the floor as Duke left, slamming the door closed behind him. 

The other workers in the tent had been pointedly ignoring the exchange that had taken place. Adeline’s body shook as she struggled to keep from collapsing. Sam whined in worry, limping to her, pulling her hair from her face as she gasped for air. She clutched at him, holding tight to his arms for support. 

“He’s an Alpha.” Sam said, half shifting to human. More than he’d been in longer than he’d cared to remember. His voice was hoarse and scratchy from disuse. Adeline sucked in air, her hands tightening. Fear wafted off her strong enough he could taste it. Somehow he managed to pull her back with him, to rest against the solid side of the cage, using what little cover the edges gave. 

“My heat,” her breathing was heavy. “I was meeting my Alpha for my heat.” Sam’s chest went cold at the thought. 

“How long have you got?” He asked, trying to think of a solution. When he went to wipe hair out of her face, his hand came away bloody. 

“Couple days.” She gasped around the pain. “Maybe.” The cage jerked and started to roll. Sam watched as the wagon was pulled out of the tent into line behind the other animal cages. Neither spoke for a long time, Adeline still collapsed against him. They watched as the tent was pulled down and packed away and before noon the line of wagons was rolling down the road. 

A meager meal was served, a hatch on the door of the cage opened and a plate slid across the floor without the wagon ever stopping. Sam gently sat Adeline back against the wooden wall to bring the plate over the them. Adeline rested her head back against the wood, staring blankly up at the ceiling. When he sat back beside her and held out the plate, she ignored it. Sam watched her for a long moment, worried but with no solution. Picking up the roll of bread, he took small bites out of it and looked out the bars. The countryside was passing by slowly, the rocking sway of the wagon jolting them side to side as it went. 

“Never heard of a male Omega before.” Adeline said quietly. Sam couldn’t help the small smile on his face. 

“Never heard of two mates before.” Sam said, not looking back at her. 

“Fair enough.” She sounded a little defeated.He glanced over to her, then nudged her side with his elbow. 

“Been a while since I got to talk to anyone, I show you mine you show me yours?” Adeline laughed, glancing over at his half shifted form. Fur rolled over his shoulders and down his back, his teeth sharp and nose a flat. 

“We’re both naked, pretty sure we’ve already seen each other’s things.” She pointed out. Sam laughed a little along with her. 

“Is it two Alphas?” He asked. Adeline ducked her head, hands resting her lap. 

“No, an Alpha and a Beta. After my boys were born we trade off who shares my heat with me, so someone is still with them.” Her voice caught a bit and she swallowed to hide it. “Do you get heats?” She said, deflecting. 

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “Get heats the same as you. Did you know there are female Alphas, too?” She shook her head. “How long you been a Wolf?” As he asked, her hand strayed to her face, tracing the scars that dragged along one side. 

“A couple years now.” Her eyes strayed out to the passing landscape. “I was mated before I turned.” 

“Really?” Sam’s brows shot up in surprise. “Ain’t you a rare thing,” He hummed as he thought it over. 

“And you ain’t? How does a male Omega work? If you don’t mind me asking.” Her cheeks flushed as she realized it was an intrusive question. “Sorry.” Sam waved his hand at her. 

“No, don’t worry about it. Works the same as it does for you. Get heats the same, can have pups the same. Only difference is I can get other Wolves pregnant too.” He pretended not to notice when Adeline glanced over between his legs for a split second. 

“That’s impressive.” She said, her face still red in embarrassment at herself. “Female Alphas the same?” Sam nodded, raising his knee to rest his arm on as he watched the scenery. 

“Yeah, they go into rut, and can knot and can have pups and can give pups. Rare as hen’s teeth, the both of us, though.” 

“You ever met one?” She asked. Sam shook his head. 

“My mother was one, but she died when I was tiny.” He said. Adeline went silent, feeling the pain in his words. “Did you mate them at the same time?” He turned the attention back on her. She nodded. 

“They were courting me and I didn’t even realize it.” A smile snuck onto her face as she thought about her mates. Sam watched her. 

“They’re going to come for you.” He reached over, patting her shoulder. The chain at her wrist rattled when she picked it up to look at it. Underneath the iron, her skin was already raw and bleeding. 

“I hope so. I don’t want to go into heat near that fucking monster.” She sneered, her eyes flashing silver as she glared out the bars. Sam sighed, curling up on himself. The sound drew her attention and Adeline looked over. “How long have you been trapped here?” She asked. 

”Six months.” He admitted. Adeline sucked in a sharp breath and quickly looked away. “Ain’t had a heat yet, but I don’t think Duke’s going to be too reasonable about it.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Her hand snaked out to grab his, twining her fingers. “You’re coming with me.” Sam squeezed her hand before reaching down to hand her the plate of food. 

“Then you gotta eat something.” 

The wagons stopped as the suns as setting, just outside of a small town. They didn’t bother putting up the tent, instead circling the wagons in a half circle. Adeline dared to grab her clothes from where they had fallen, not bothering with her underthings as she pulled on her dress. When she offered Sam her chemise he shook his head and shifted to wolf. 

_They want us as wolf, not human._ He pressed himself tight into the back corner of the wagon. 

“And if I refuse?” She asked, sitting close to him. Sam whined and licked at the blood that had dried on the side of her face. His meaning was clear. Adeline took a long minute to think about what she was going to do. While she thought, Barker came up and slammed a cane against the bars. They both jumped at the startling sound. 

“Hey, turn into a wolf. If I wanted to sell tickets to show off ladies I would have become a pimp.” He stared her down and Adeline rushed the bars, grabbing his collar and slamming him into the iron. She grimaced and bit back her pain as the skin touching the iron blistered and peeled and bled. Barker laughed a little, even with his face bruising. 

“You can’t keep it up, can you?” He said and Adeline’s grip weakened against her will. “You want me to send Duke back in to soften you up some more? I know how fast you mongrels heal, you’d be ready for the next show tomorrow even if he caved your skull in.” The threat worked, as much as Adeline hated herself for it. Letting go of Barker, she slipped into wolf and moved back, curling up against Sam. “Should explain to her how things work, Sam.” Straightening his suit and setting his top hat back on his head, Barker gave a tap to the cage with his cane before walking off. 

People came by, milling around and taking their time to look at each of the caged beasts. From the scent carried on the breeze, Adeline could tell there were lions to one side of their cage and zebras to the other. Across the semi circle, when she looked, she could see a tiger slinking back and forth in a cage too small for it. 

The crowd was largest just after sunset, lanterns hung from the sides of the wagons to give enough light to see by and a large brazier had been set up in the middle of the semi circle. Some worker was tasked with roasting food over it to sell to the customers. Sam did Adeline the courtesy of curling up around her, both of their backs to the people paying to see them. 

“Mama! I wanna see the werewolves!” A little boy cried out. 

“Honey, those aren’t anything more than a pair of mangy, old dogs.” His mother sneered. It amazed Adeline, that they could see the real thing and not even realize it. Before she had met John and Arthur she wouldn’t have believed it. The thought of her mates made her heart twist up painfully and she wished she could gnaw off her own hand so the iron would slip from her and she could feel them again. Something small bounced off her exposed hindquarters. Adeline twitched and tried to draw herself smaller. 

“Do something!” The little boy yelled. It made her growl a little, she’d never allow her own children to act so awfully. What kind of parent let their child taunt a caged beast? 

_Don’t_ Sam warned. Another pebble bounced off Sam’s snout and Adeline was on her feet, ignoring the woozy feeling radiating out from the wound on her head. Throwing herself against the bars, she snarled and snapped at the child. Catching his coat in her claws, she ripped it free of him as the child screamed in fear. 

“Madam!” Barker was hurrying over as Adeline shook the coat in her mouth, dropping it to the ground and growling down at the crying child and his mother. “Madam, please stay out of reach of the werewolves. We don’t want anyone to get hurt.” He neatly pulled the woman and her child away from the cage, casting a warning glare over his shoulder as Adeline slunk back to curl against Sam. 

The night wore on and Adeline’s display drew in more people. No one dared to throw anything else but plenty of people jeered at them, trying to goad the two wolves into doing something other than moping in the corner. A feverish shiver began to take hold of her, the familiar gnawing in her gut make her tense every muscle in her body. Sam licked at her face, trying to comfort her as her heat started to take hold. 

A scent came on the night breeze, underneath the scent of roasted chicken, popcorn and stale beer. Adeline jerked when she recognized it. Sam raised his head up, catching it too but not recognizing it like her. They turned their heads to look out at the crowd and Adeline sat up, her eyes bleary from her rising temperature. 

Breathing hard, fists clenched in anger, Arthur stood in the back of the crowd. Beside him, a hand on his shoulder and holding him back, Charles was with him. Her eyes met his and his flashed gold at her. The rage coming off of him was nearly visible. She looked beyond him to see Duke marching across the grass, iron bar in his gloved hands. Yipping a warning, she climbed to all fours. Standing over Sam, she could only watch as the strongman threw a punch into Arthur’s jaw. The thin crowd scattered with yells of fear. Charles was quick to attack the other Alpha, all three Wolves avoiding shifting while in the middle of a crowd of humans. 

Arthur was right there, fighting for her. She whined and stumbled to the bars. Even as it burned she pressed against them, wanting out. Wanting him. Sam moved to pull her away from the iron and she struggled against him. Taking a breath and righting herself, she stopped fighting Sam. The shackle on her wrist burned and pulled, keeping her tantalizingly out of reach of the cage door. She shifted and dug her claws into the wood beneath her, pulling as hard as she could. The iron wouldn’t budge and the longer she wore it the weaker she got. Exhausted, Adeline collapsed to the ground, Sam over her trying to get her to stand. 

The door of the cage flung open so fast it fell from its hinges and banged against the bars. Sam scuttled back into the corner of the wagon as Arthur stalked in. His eyes raked over Sam before he moved to crouch beside Adeline.

“You god damned idiot, how did you get stuck in here?” He mumbled into her fur. Her shift dropped, and she reached up for his shirt, the iron at her wrist rattling. Arthur’s lip curled in a disgusted snarl and pulled out his gun. Firing a shot off point blank into the chain, he turned her wrist over in his hand for a second. 

“Charles,” His voice carried over the now silent air. “Look for keys on that fellow with the top hat.”

“Arthur, there’s,” She gasped as her face pressed into his neck. “The other Wolf. You gotta help him.” His arms wrapped around her, Lessing the growing pain in her gut. Arthur glanced over his shoulder at the pathetic creature shivering in the corner. 

“You make a new friend, Lamb?” He joked but his voice was tight, strained. Sam’s scent hit Arthur and he choked in surprise, looking away. 

“Jesus,” He looked between the two Omegas before glancing over as Charles climbed into the wagon holding out a key ring. 

“Go see to our new friend over there,” Arthur said as he started trying the keys in Adeline’s shackle. Charles started to walk over but it was plain to see his approach was only scaring Sam, curling tight in on himself and shaking. 

“Hey,” His voice was deep and soft, trying his hardest not to scare the frightened Omega. “Hey, we’re not going to hurt you, alright?” Each step was slow and measured. “If Adeline says your a friend, you’re a friend. Promise.” He crouched in front of Sam, not touching him. “Let me see your chains.” There was a clink behind him as Arthur found the right key and the iron dropped off Adeline’s wrist. He hissed to see the injury on her wrist, messy and painful looking. Ripping his neckerchief off, he wrapped it tight. It needed more attention but they had to get moving. He looked up to Charles and tossed the key ring to him before gathering Adeline up and carrying her out of the cage. 

Sam uncurled just a bit to watch as Adeline was carried away and he whined to see the only friend he’d had leaving him. His silver eyes darted up to Charles and he swallowed before moving his hind leg where the Alpha could see. 

“Thank you for trusting me.” Charles said, reaching slowly for the iron. His touch was light as he moved the ankle about to find the lock for it. When the shackle fell away he could see bone showing through. 

“Bet that hurts.” Charles said, his fingers skirting around the open wound. “Listen, we’re not going to leave you here, alright. It’ll be easier to ride with us if you’ll shift. You can’t walk like this, you need to ride with us.” His eyes were locked on Sam, trying his best to appear safe. Sam took a moment to decide before letting out a heavy, shaky breath and slipping back to human. Charles shrugged out of his jacket, wrapping it around the man. The coat hung long and loose on the other man’s thin frame. 

For a moment the two watched each other, Sam not entirely trustful of the Alpha, but the stare down was broken when Sam hissed and clutched at his gut. Charles sighed, watching him. His scent changing was enough to tell him what was happening. 

“I’m going to pick you up now, alright?” Charles asked, waiting until Sam nodded that he understood before slipping his arms around him and cradling him against his chest. Outside, Arthur was struggling to keep Adeline righted in the saddle. 

“Arthur,” Charles’ tone pulled his attention away from trying to help Adeline. “That den you were headed to big enough for another?” Arthur nodded, back stiff and eyes solid gold by now. “She’s knocked him into heat too.” Charles said, no change in his tone even though he had to be struggling as much as Arthur. 

“Jesus!” Arthur’s voice rose in pitch.“Well, shit. Guess we’re going to get real friendly.” 

“I’m sorry.” The man panted, hands tight on Charles’s shirt. Charles shook his head, trying to reassure the Omega.

“Don’t apologize. What’s your name?”

“Sam.” The man said, his voice shaking. “She said, she said I could come with you.” 

“Well Sam, we wouldn’t want to make Adeline a liar.” Charles said, trying to speak with levity. Arthur climbed up behind Adeline, his hand tight around her waist as he clutched her to his chest. She sat lopsided, clinging to his arm as she struggled to sit up. 

“You need help, Charles?” He called out. The other Alpha shook his head, easily helping the other man up behind him onto Taima. 

“He’s not in it yet.” Charles called out, pulling his horse around to follow as Arthur lead the way away from the circus wagons. Behind them a bloody mess soaked into the grass, bits of Duke spread across the lawn and Barker lay under the hot coals of the tipped over brazier, whimpering as he tried to hold in his opened stomach. 

“Gonna be an interesting Heat, Lamb.” Arthur said. She whined, squirming against his tight grip and pressed back against his body. Pain seared through her, making her sweat and moan in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it was my birthday yesterday. Guess this story is a birthday present to myself.

In the lull of a wave of her heat, Adeline could breathe again. Her head was leaned back against Arthur’s shoulder, his across her chest to hold her against him. The horse rocked back and forth beneath them as Buckshot followed a mountain trail in the forest. She didn’t bother figuring out where they were. She knew where the den they were going to use was, and that they would be there soon. That was enough.

“How’d you find me so fast?” The words came out in a hoarse whisper. Arthur tilted his head to kiss her temple, a spark of fire on her skin. 

“That first hit you took knocked both of us to our knees, didn’t take more than a second for me to be on my horse. John was already in the middle of something with Jesse and Isaac so it didn’t take any thinking about who would go. Charles offered to come too and I’m glad he did. What happened, Lamb?” His hand moved to her shoulder, rubbing circles with his thumb against the skin there. 

“I stopped in at town to get a few supplies on the way up. That big fellow, his name was Duke, he was in the shop at the same time. Must have caught my scent, followed me out of town. I wasn’t even paying attention.” She could kick herself for being so oblivious. “Stopped to fill my canteen at a stream and he caught me behind the head. Never caught his damn scent.”

“Probably using some kind of cover. I’ve heard of it before but I’ve never heard of a Wolf catching his own to sell.” Arthur sounded disgusted. Charles was riding to the side of them, following along with Sam slumped against his back. The male Omega’s face was turned away from them and his body seemed limp except for his arms wrapped around Charles’ waist. 

“What about Sam?” She asked, quiet and half whispered. Arthur didn’t turn his head to look out the corner of his eye. 

“Never met a male Omega before. They’re real rare and well,” Arthur trailed off, sucking in breath like he didn’t want to continue. “Humans kill them a lot. He ain’t safe without a pack.” Adeline could believe it.

“We’re keeping him.” The fire in her gut was rising up again and she started breathing heavy to control it. Arthur laughed and kissed her head again. 

“You just keep finding people to take in, don’t you?” His arm tightened around her as he felt her tense up. 

“Hey,” her words were halting around her breath. “I haven’t brought in a new pack member since,” She struggled to remember through the haze growing in her mind.

“Since that Beta and the Alpha with the one eye.” He reminded her, voice filled with humor. “Less than six months ago.”

“They don’t even stay in camp that much.” She argued as best she could. Arthur laughed, relaxing as a pond and cabin came into sight. Adeline untensed a bit with him, glad to see the cabin they had fixed up. 

It had been crushed in by a tree when they’d found it, but with a good bit of work, it had turned into a nice little cabin to den in sometimes. They shared it with the pack and thankfully Adeline’s heats didn’t sync up with Sadie’s. Sadie preferred to be alone for her heat and no one questioned her on it. Arthur turned Buckshot down the cleared trail to the cabin and hitched the horse to a tall stump out front, reaching back to help Adeline dismount. Charles wasn’t far behind them, though Sam seemed more reluctant to be helped. 

“If you come inside, I can help you with your foot.” He offered, his arms outstretched. Sam looked to Adeline for reassurance and she tried to smile at him.

“Charles won’t hurt you.” She said as Arthur began carrying her inside. Sam watched as she vanished into the cabin with her Alpha then looked back to Charles. It wasn’t like he had much choice in the matter. Even without pressure on it, his foot throbbed. The Alpha waited while he took a moment to think it over. A shiver of heat ran up his spine and the scent of the Alpha was more alluring than he wanted to admit. When Charles’s arms closed around him, he wasn’t sure who had moved first. The man’s scent was almost overpowering. Sam’s eyes fluttered closed and his head threatened to dip onto the broad shoulder for a second before he caught himself. 

“It’ll be walkable by tomorrow, probably.” He said, forcing himself to look away from the gold eyes that were on him. 

“No doubt, but you’ll be well into your heat by then.” Charles said as he stepped into the cabin. Inside, there was a large bed pushed against the back wall, heavy curtains hung around it. Custom made by John and Arthur nearly a year ago, it was big enough to fit two shifted Alphas plus some. With the curtains drawn and tied, it made a neatly enclosed area.

The rest of the cabin was no less well thought out. A cupboard of well stocked non perishables stood next to a sink and cabinets and opposite that, beside the door, was a large table and chairs with the fireplace to one side and another large cupboard wedged into the corner. Arthur was crouched beside the fireplace, feeding logs into a small fire as Adeline sat on the bed. Charles set Sam down at a chair at the table, crouching to look at his ankle. 

“I can make a poultice for this, it’ll help with scarring. Adeline, you should let me look at your wrist too.” He called out before turning to go. Sam watched him before shifting his eyes over to Adeline. 

“You,” His voice caught in his throat and shook when he finally managed to get it out. “You didn’t have to bring me with you.” Adeline looked over at him, pushing off the bed to walk over, her gate unsure as she grew light headed with fever. Standing over Sam, she glared down at him. 

“If you think for one,” she hissed and winced, turning her head as her guts twisted up on themselves. “One minute, I was going to leave you behind, you’re an idiot.” The words came out between gritted teeth. Charles walked back in, his saddle bags over his shoulder. 

“Lamb’s a bit of a mother hen, Sam.” Arthur said from beside the fire. He was moving an iron pot to sit on the hearth beside the fire. “She’s even brought a human into the pack before.” Sam looked over, not quite believing what he was hearing. Then again, he glanced back to Adeline, she’d been human once too. His attention was pulled to Charles, crouched at his feet, as the large hands delicately moved his foot. Pain throbbed outwards from his ankle even with the large Alpha being as gentle as he could. 

“I’m sorry, it’s going to hurt.” The deep voice rumbled and Sam wanted nothing more than to reassure him. 

“It’s been hurting for a long time.” His own words were quiet. Adeline hissed again and Arthur moved to pull her to the bed. She went willingly, her hands slipping along the buttons of Arthur’s shirt, a sigh of relief coming from her as he buried his face in her neck and began leaving hot kisses against the skin. Sam tried pointedly not to look, the only other place for his eyes to rest was on Charles. 

The long black hair looked so soft, he caught his hand raised and halfway there before he pulled it back. Thankfully Charles didn’t notice, too preoccupied with cleaning the wound and dressing it. As he wrapped clean gauze around it, Sam had to admit it was already feeling better. The ache inside him was growing stronger, strengthening in waves that only seemed to worsen the longer he looked at Charles. Gold eyes glanced up at him, the Alpha trying his hardest to hold back.

“What do you want to do?” He asked. Sam was pulled from losing himself in the gold eyes to actually think. 

“What are my options?” Charles took a second to think of an answer, glancing over at the bed. Adeline was already making obscene noises, Arthur mostly undressed as she pressed up against him, begging. 

“Well, there’s two Alpha’s here you could spend your heat with,” He turned his head to look at the door, his eyes sizing Sam up as they passed over him. “Or, I could set up a tent outside for you. Maybe not as comfortable, but you could have privacy if you wanted it.” Sam nervously eyed the door, considering things. 

“I’d keep watch.” Charles said, as if guess Sam’s worries. “We’re pretty far out of the way, so I don’t suspect anyone will stumble on us. But I can keep a fire burning, keep an eye on things. If it’d make you feel better.” It was a more respectful offer than Sam had received in a long time. He rubbed at his arms, too warm by half but his skin prickling into goosebumps anyways. 

“Duke, he, he was courting me,” the words felt difficult to swallow, sticking in his throat. “But it was a lie to get me to drop my guard. Just to sell me to Barker.” Charles face remained impassive as he listened. 

“Then I’m glad we killed him like we did.” The Alpha said, no hint of reluctance in his voice. “And I’m sorry that happened to you.” 

“I think I’d like the tent.” He muttered, ashamed of himself for wanting the privacy and ashamed of himself for wanting Charles. Charles, to his credit, nodded and moved out the door. With no one else to look at, it was impossible to ignore Adeline and Arthur in the bed, the curtains hanging open still. She was busy, and in no position to talk to him, but she was also the closest thing to a friend he had. The closest thing to someone he trusted. His face blushed, and he looked at his hand. Holding his foot up a bit, he admired the job Charles had done on the bandages. 

A crescendo of yells let him know that Arthur was already knotting Adeline. It had been a quick session, but then again Sam figured both Wolves had to have been wound up pretty bad. He glanced over to see Arthur covering her, wiping hair out of her face as his lips moved, the words too quiet to hear. 

“Sam?” Adeline’s voice called out, raised enough he could hear it from the other side of the room. 

“Yeah?” He fidgeted in his chair. 

“You’re safe with Charles, I promise.” She said, her words breathless but more relaxed than they had been. “You’re safe with us.” Arthur was pulling a blanket up over them, dipping his head to kiss at her shoulder. At her mating scar, Sam realized. 

“I just, I need...” He wasn’t sure what he needed, maybe just a little time.

“I know,” Adeline said, “it’s alright.” Charles walked in then, dusting his hands off. 

“Got the tent set up for you,” He moved to help Sam up when Arthur called out. 

“Before you head outside on guard duty, could you toss me that first aid kit? I need to look to Lamb’s wrist.” Sam glanced over to see Arthur pushing himself up on one arm. Charles nodded without speaking, picking up a sack he had left on the ground and actually throwing it onto the bed. Satisfied that was all they needed, he reached out to slip Sam’s arm over his shoulder and help the Omega limp outside. 

The air outside was markedly colder than inside and Sam was second guessing his decision. But the tent was close to the cabin and there was already a small fire blazing in front of it. Inside the tent was cozy, a bedroll and furs laid out with a canteen of water and cans of food pushed into one corner. Sam sighed as he collapsed into the furs, the flap closing behind him and cutting off the outside world. With the fire leaping to life and crackling outside, the tent was soon comfortably warm. The crunch of footsteps settled just outside, reassuring Sam that Charles was standing watch. 

His heat wasn’t fully on him yet. He was achy and feverish with his gut twisting on itself, but he hadn’t lost his senses yet. Charles’s coat was still wrapped around him. The Alpha’s scent was so pleasant he was glad the large man had forgotten to ask for it back. Pulling it off his shoulders, he settled it underneath him. 

“Charles,” He called out, wincing at how thin his voice sounded. 

“I’m here.” The Alpha called back, voice steady and reassuring. 

“Are you going to stay out there the whole time?” It seemed a long time for a strange Alpha to spend watching over his heat. This man didn’t owe him anything. 

“I imagine Arthur will probably trade off with me, when he can. Is that alright?” Sam took a moment to consider it, the way the blond Alpha had treated Adeline. Despite his size he’d been tender and careful of her. He seemed a good sort of Alpha. 

“Yeah, it’s alright. I, I don’t want to interrupt her heat.” Sam curled up on the jacket, rubbing his face against the lining. Charles’ scent was thick and so pleasing, it made him rumbled in his throat as he lounged in it. Outside, the Alpha chuckled a bit. 

“Don’t think Adeline will _let_ you interrupt it, don’t worry about that. Just get comfortable, okay?” The deep baritone was reassuring in a way Sam knew was tied to his rising heat but he didn’t care. This was the most comfortable he’d been in months. When he stretched out a bit, he realized Charles had used his own bedroll for the tent, more of his scent lingering. A shiver went through him and he could feel his slick starting to coat the inside of his thighs. 

His hands slid down to his core, his cock already twitching to life. Precut dripped from the shaft and he ran a thumb across the tip, reveling in the sensitivity. One hand wrapped around the base, made his hand slide smooth along the shaft. Twisting as he went up, his hips bucked up into his hand and he imagined it was a hand bigger than his own that he was rutting into. A moan slid out of him, low and needy as he slipped his fingers into his aching slit. Already loose, he needed more than he could give to satisfy himself. Whining more, he felt his stomach tighten as he neared his climax. The want in him to be filled grew like a pressure in his chest and even as he came, white ropes splashing up across his chest, he longed for more.

Panting, feeling no real relief from his climax, Sam whined a bit. Fingers were never enough, not really, not during a heat. A week of this, he knew, a week of a tightening pain and losing himself and loneliness and no real satisfaction. Turning his head to the side, again Charles’ scent filled his senses and he ached for the Alpha. The relief he wanted was so close, just outside the tent. He’d already offered to Sam, wrapped his ankle and been respectfully gentle. Emotion swept over him, longing that settled heavy and unbearable in his chest. 

“Charles,” he swallowed thickly, feeling a blush on his cheeks and down his chest. He leaned up onto one elbow. 

“Yeah?” Certainly he had heard the noises Sam had made, despite his struggle to be silent. The thought tore him in half, embarrassed and aroused. 

“Will you join me?” The words hung in the air too long and his insides twisted up again, not entirely from his heat. Then the flap moved and Charles ducked into the tent. 

“If you want me to.” His gold eyes dragged over Sam’s form, messy and wet from slick and sweat and spend. 

“I want you to.” Sam said, his voice steady and sure this time. Charles settled over him, a knee on the ground beside his hip, before reaching over to grab a rag and used it to wipe Sam’s stomach clean. His touch was gentle, tender and exactly what Sam wanted. 

“Alright.” There was a smile in the word and Sam suspected Charles hadn’t remembered to ask for his jacket back on purpose. At least he hoped he hadn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual, I’m sure the other chapters are going to be much longer.  
You know,
> 
> For all the sex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a thinly veiled excuse for porn. I apologize for nothing.

Arthur’s hand was around Adeline’s throat, pressing her down into the bed. He held one of her legs up, thrusting into her deeper with the new position. Strangled cries and sobs were wrenched out of her with each rock of his hips. His free hand was coaxing her towards climax, calloused thumb swirling in tight circles against her clit. As he felt her clench down on him, her walls fluttering around him, a loud crack of thunder shook the cabin enough to rattle the dishes in the sink. Adeline jumped, pulled out of her bliss for a moment by the sudden sound. Arthur laughed as her arms went around him, pulling him down against her on instinct.

“You afraid of a little old thunder, Lamb?” He said quietly, huffing hot breath against her neck. Adeline grunted at him, jabbing fingers into his ribs for mocking her. 

“A girl can’t get startled?” She said, panting. 

“Hungry?” Arthur distracted her annoyance, feeling his stomach complain too. When he wiped sweat off her face, he could tell the fever of her heat had broken for a while. Now was the time to feed her. Adeline nodded, swallowing down air as she regained a little composure. As he got up to see to the food he’d left sitting by the fire, the door to the cabin open and Charles walked in, helping Sam limp his way in. 

Both Wolves were drenched. Outside it was plain the heavens had opened up, rain falling down in sheets so thick he couldn’t see the pond from the front door of the cabin. Sam collapsed into a chair while Charles worked to grab blankets out of the cupboard. Arthur looked over, smelling the heat on the Omega and motioned towards the bed. 

“You ain’t gotta be uncomfortable if you don’t want to be.” He offered, scooping rabbit stew onto a plate for Adeline. She scooted to the end of the bed, taking the offered food and wolfing it down.

“Far as I’m concerned, you’re pack now and you’re welcome to share our den.” Adeline said around a mouthful of food. Sam was breathing heavy, watching Charles as he threw a blanket at Sam and shook his head to rid his long hair of water. The Omega looked up at her, their eyes meeting for a long while. 

“Alright.” He said, not quite believing her. “You’ve only been a Wolf for a couple of years, you said?” When he went to push himself up onto his good foot, Charles was at his side in a moment, helping him across the floor to the bed. Adeline nodded, watching him. “Do you,” He had to grab his gut for a minute, the fire inside starting to burn hotter. “Do you understand what you’re offering?” 

“No, she does not.” Arthur said pointedly before handing Sam his own plate of food. “Lamb usually doesn’t, but she means well and you won’t find a pack member who’ll deny her anything.” Adeline scowled, tossing her empty plate and spoon back onto the corner of the hearth. Sam’s hands shook as he forced himself to eat. 

“Well, it’s not like it came with a handbook.” She scoffed, a little insulted. Sam laughed. 

“And somehow you ended up something even _they_ don’t really understand.” He joked, motioning to Charles and Arthur before finishing up his food. The desire rising up in him was quickly outstripping his appetite for food. “Most Omega’s wouldn’t share their heat with another Omega.” He tried to explain, Charles taking the plate from him. Sam crawled the rest of the way onto the bed, relishing the comfort of the mattress underneath him. 

Adeline laid out across the bed, watching him as he curled around a pillow. It was warmer in the cabin than the tent had been. When it had started to leak from the torrential downpour, before he’d been able to do anything with Charles, Sam was unhopeful for how well his heat was going to go. But right then? Laying on blankets and furs on an honest to god mattress in a warm and cozy cabin with two of the most restrained and polite Alphas he’d ever met? The tight anxiety in his chest relaxed and he let himself be hopeful. 

“You don’t annoy me.” Adeline tried to explain and failed. Sam didn’t set her teeth on edge like even Sadie could around her heat. “Maybe it’s because you’re a man.” She offered. He nodded, listening. 

“Maybe, but your Alpha could still give me pups.” The idea hadn’t occurred to Adeline but when he said it, it didn’t make her want to rip his throat out. Arthur scoffed, though.

“Aw, I ain’t doing that to you if you ain’t mated.” He was arguing with the Omega, his eyes darting to Charles for a moment. Sam couldn’t believe himself, but he believed the Alpha when he said it. Adeline growled a little, low in her throat and crawled across the bed to look down at Sam, a hand planted on either side of his head. 

“I can smell your desire,” She said, low and quiet as she lowered her head to whisper in his ear. “And I can smell Charles’ desire for you.” Her words made the fire in his gut flare up. His tongue darted out to wet his lips that suddenly felt too dry as her hair spilled over his neck and chest. “Maybe I don’t know what I’m talking about, fool Made Wolf that I am. Maybe I won’t know who the sire of my pups is after this heat. But I know I don’t want to rip your throat out for being here. What do you want, Sam?” One of her hands moved to rest against his chest and it felt hot enough to burn through him. “Who do you want?”  
A hand, heavy and large, rested lightly on his hip and Sam couldn’t help but buck against it just a bit. The searing desire in him wouldn’t let him hold back any longer. 

“I need Charles in me.” Sam groaned, tossing his head back and baring his neck. The hand on his hip tightened, pulling him towards the edge of the bed and out from underneath Adeline’s hair. Charles towered over him, grabbing him close. He heard a yelp and looked over to see Arthur hadn’t bothered to reposition Adeline, instead burying himself to the hilt in her from behind, leaning close as he covered her. Her head hit the bed, and she was letting out whimpering moans of satisfaction. Charles let out a slow breath as if he were centering himself, slowing himself down. 

He slid a hand under Sam’s back and flipped him over. On instinct, Sam tucked his knees up and presented himself, slick running thick down the inside of his thighs from his slit. When Charles lined himself up and slid in, slow and measured, Sam felt his stomach drop out and his heart jump into his throat. Even though the Alpha was going slow, taking his time to stretch Sam out comfortably, it felt overwhelming in a way Sam hadn’t felt before. The groan, more growl than anything else, that came out of him was proof enough of that. 

A thick arm, corded with muscle, slipped under his chest and pulled him upright, changing how Charles hit inside him. His groan raised an octave as Charles held him tight against his chest, pawing at him until his fingers found a nipple to tweak. All he could manage was to hang on, his hands closing around the flexing forearm across his front. The feel under his hands as the muscles shifted, made him toss his head back onto Charles’ shoulder. Hot breath ghosted over his shoulder before Charles licked a steak of fire up his neck. 

Warmth enveloped his neglected cock, bouncing with every thrust. A startled cry rang out, he was surprised to realize it was his own voice and he looked down to see Adeline had swallowed him to the root. She looked up at him through her lashes, rocking back and forth on his member with every thrust from Arthur. His spine tensed up as she dragged her tongue up the underside of the shaft, swirling the tip around his engorged head. Charles tightened his hold, his thrusts growing stronger and deeper as he felt Sam tighten around him. When he came, she pressed her nose into the curly hair at the base of his cock, letting him spend himself down her throat. Pulling back, her tongue darted out to lick the excess that dripped out. 

Arthur waited for her to finish before shoving her head down to the bed and tightening his hands around her waist as he rutted into her. His thighs shift and tensed with every thrust, nearly in time with Charles until the Alpha behind Sam pressed his face against Sam’s shoulder and pulled himself out suddenly. Hot spend landed across Sam’s back and thigh, the arms around him almost bruisingly tight. He whined at the sudden emptiness, still desperate to be filled despite his softening cock. 

Charles gently let him down on the bed, moving to find a cloth to clean him with. Sam, half dazed still, watched as Arthur pulled free of Adeline. He flipped her to the side and buried his face in her slick coated mound. She shrieked, her hands digging into his hair as his massive arms wrapped around her thighs. Tossing her head back, her legs shook as she came hard, grinding her hips into Arthur’s face. 

It took a long minute before she was gasping for air and thoroughly spent for the moment. Arthur pulled back, his chin and stubble shiny with slick and his own eyes glazed over, and climbed over Adeline, nipping lightly at her neck and whispering praise into her ear. She whined and curled against him, fingers dragging up his back leaving red lines in their wake. 

Charles collapsed into the bed beside Sam and the Omega moved to curl against his chest, warm arms opened to receive him. A silence fell over the cabin, the scent of sex and heat still hanging in the air, thick and hot against his skin. 

“You didn’t finish.” Adeline murmured into Arthur’s chest. 

“I already knotted you once today, give me a bit.” He laughed, digging his fingers into her hair and giving a playful tug. She snarled at him, joking, and burrowed under his arm. Sam listened as they teased each other, Charles’ hand slowly stroking up and down his back. 

Outside the cabin, the storm raged on but the Wolves’ work held well and inside it was warm and dry. In the lull of their heat, Sam and Adeline laid out side by side on the bed talking while Arthur and Charles tended to a few things. Arthur was cleaning his guns, back to the bed, while Charles worked on some small fiddly thing he had in his saddlebags. 

“Your pups were sired by your other mate?” He was tired and sweaty, but curious about Adeline’s unusual mating. They were both laid out on the bed, Sam’s arm thrown across her waist. It was comforting to him, to be close to her. Probably because she was the first kind touch of a Wolf he’d had in half a year or more. 

“Yeah,” She stretched a bit. “We keep teasing Arthur that he’s too old.” Sam eyed Arthur over his shoulder, catching the Alpha stiffen a bit for the briefest second and when he looked back to Adeline her eyes were on her mate. There was a bit of truth to her teasing. 

“Well, it’s just luck of the draw really, during a heat. I’ve even heard of an Omega having two pups with two different sires.” He said. When she looked back at Sam, there was a glimmer of a smile in her eyes.

“It’s only been a year since you started having heats again, Lamb and this is our first heat together since that.” Arthur sat up straight and looked over to the bed. “Be a little reasonable.” He smiled at her and Sam watched as she blushed under her mates gaze. 

“You ever known Adeline to be a reasonable sort, Arthur?” Charles said without looking up from the work in his hands. Arthur laughed and shook his head, returning to cleaning his guns. 

“Oh you’re both awful.” Adeline flung a pillow across the cabin where it smacked into Arthur’s side. 

“Be nice or I won’t knot you.” Arthur teased her. Adeline grumbled and rolled to her side, pressing close against Sam. 

“I’m always nice.” She said with feigned indignation. 

“I have known you for all of half a week and I already know that’s not true.” Sam said, closing his eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder. She felt blistering hot against his bare skin, sweat collecting underneath her cheek. He supposed he was probably just as hot. “You ramping back up?” He asked quietly. Her head slid against his skin as she nodded with a hum, her hips bucked against him and her leg slipped against his hip as she looked for more stimulation. A quick glance let him see that Arthur hadn’t noticed yet. 

Her hands were on his ribs, rolling him over without a word and Sam gave a small cry of surprise. Adeline straddled him, rocking her hips against his quickly hardening dick. Bending double, her teeth tugged lightly at his sensitive neck sending a shock of heat through him. His hands grabbed her arms, sliding down her sweat slicked sides to dig into her ass.

“You two alright?” Arthur called out and Sam swallowed thickly. His eyes were already fluttering closed as he felt Adeline’s wet folds slide smoothly up and down his length, drawing it to life. 

“We’re,” He couldn’t finish what he was saying before she captured his mouth with hers. Their tongue slipped together without hesitation. 

“No fair, starting without us.” Charles voice was deep and solid above Adeline, looking over her shoulder down at Sam. She pulled back, baring her throat for Charles to nip at, a broad hand slipping around her to slide up Sam’s chest, fingers brushing through the fine dusting of black hair scattered across his muscles. His other meaty arm reached around her thigh to sink blunt fingers into her wet and ready folds. Adeline moaned, arching to press back against him, fists balling the sheets on either side of Sam. 

“Mind if I join?” Arthur asked from the side, drawing Sam’s lust blown eyes to look at him. Weakly, he shook his head and reached out to the blond Alpha. Strong hands closed on him, maneuvering him to lay back against Arthur’s chest. The Alpha’s thick erection jutted up between his thighs, rubbing against his slit. He ached to feel it inside of him. “Figured you might enjoy the view.” Arthur said, voice hoarse and raspy. He reached around Sam’s hips to grab his cock, slick with Adeline, and began long torturously slow strokes that had Sam whining and throwing his head back. Arthur reached up with his free hand and began rubbing his thumb up and down the column of his neck in time with his hand on Sam’s member. 

Above him, Adeline’s head hung as she panted, Charles working her closer and closer to release. He pulled his hand back from Sam’s chest to hold Adeline open before plunging into her. She gasped, half a scream and rocked back against him. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the cabin and Charles gathered her hair up in one hand, pulling her head back. He scented her, pressing his face against her jaw as the bounced together. Arthur’s strokes grew tighter, twisting at the tip and making Sam reach down to find the Alpha’s member, guiding it into his slit. Bending his knees for leverage, Arthur thrust up into him. 

His head thrown back, hands clamped around Arthur’s wrists, Sam’s mind went blank as he was pulled to the cliff of his climax. Obscene sounds were torn out of him as the Alpha beneath him stroked him in time with his thrusts. Arthur’s fingers dug into his jaw, turning his head so he could whisper into Sam’s ear. 

“If you pinch her nipple, she’ll squeal.” He suggested, voice husky and shaking as he strained. Sam forced his eyes open to see Adeline above him, her breasts rocking back and forth in time with Charles’ force. He reached up, fingers sinking into the supple flesh. Encouraged by the moan Adeline gave, his thumb and forefinger captured a pert nipple and gave it a tight roll. True to Arthur’s suggestion, she squealed loudly, pressing back against Charles and sobbing as he rutted deeper into her. “Good boy,” Arthur murmured against Sam’s jaw, nipping at it softly. The rumble of the voice in Arthur’s chest vibrated against Sam’s back was electrifying, and he felt his finish nearing. His back arched, pushing his hips down onto Arthur further. The hand stroking his dick sped up, almost too much as Arthur pummeled into him. With a cry, white ropes painted his chest, Arthur wringing every drop out as it spilled over his hand. A moment longer and the Alpha pulled free of him, his own spend landing on Sam’s thigh and stomach. 

Lazily he continued to lightly stroke Sam, now lubricated with both of their spend, as Charles continued to rail Adeline above them. He squirmed under the attention, simultaneously too much and not enough. Adeline whimpered as she felt Charles’ knot grow inside her until he couldn’t pull free, ever incomplete thrust overstimulating her until she cried out in release. Her arms shook as Charles pressed tight against her back, his teeth light on the nape of her neck, growling as he spent himself inside her. 

She collapsed against Sam, her head finding the crook of his neck as they all gasped together for air. Charles pulled her to the side, the two held together for the time being. Sam felt limp and drained as Arthur slipped out from underneath him. 

“Guess I gotta do the clean up, huh?” He said, grumbling good natured lay as he eyed the three still on the bed. Adeline looked like she had already fallen asleep, cradled against Charles’ broad chest. 

“Well, I’m preoccupied.” Charles laughed and Sam smiled over at him. “How are you feeling?” Charles asked, looking up at Sam as he positioned Adeline’s limp body into a more comfortable position against him. 

“Sticky.” Sam said, breathing hard. He looked down at his chest and stomach, still covered in the mingled climaxes. 

“I’m working on it, hold your horses.” Arthur mumbled as drew a bowl of water from the sink and dunked a cleaning cloth in it. The mattress dipped as he kneeled on it and reached over to wipe Sam clean. “Other than sticky, though?” His hands were gentle as he cleaned off their mess. 

“Tired, drained, good.” Sam was working on one word at a time, unable to make whole sentences just yet. Arthur smirked, nodding as he finished. 

“Then maybe we can catch a break before you two go at it again.” He said, moving blankets around to cover Sam. Charles reached out, pulling Sam closer to him and Adeline. Despite the Omega appearing dead to the world asleep, she still reached out to hold Sam against her, sighing contentedly against his shoulder. Sam tensed a moment, startled, before relaxing into her touch. He tilted his head to kiss her forehead, his eyes catching Charles watching him closely. 

Arthur climbed into bed behind him, slipping under the blankets with him. It was the closest Sam had felt to a real pack in years, decades really. He felt safe. Closing his eyes, Arthur’s heavy arm rested against his side and he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam awoke feeling, not exactly rested but better than he had been in a long time. He never got quite rested during his heat and the nagging press of desire was a constant pressure in his core. But with Adeline draped across him, something in him relaxed. Shifting underneath the lean woman, he looked down at his ankle. It didn’t throb anymore and he was certain if he removed the bandaging it’d be healed now. At the thought of Charles gentle hands on him he felt a stirring in him that made his eyes search the cabin for the Alpha. 

The cabin was empty, though the fire was still roaring. In the quiet of the one room, over the sound of Adeline’s soft breathing, he could hear the rain had stopped. When he moved to sit up, her arms tightened around him and she pressed tighter against him.

“The Alphas, they’re gone.” He said, a feel of panic starting to jitter in his chest. 

“Probably for food.” She muttered, voice thick with sleep. The words didn’t settle him though and after a minute Adeline opened one eye to look at him. “Sam, they didn’t leave us.” She smiled at him, sitting up beside him. “Think any Alpha out there could abandon us?” Awake now, she breathed in and closed her eyes, reaching out to the edges of herself to feel her mates. “Arthur’s off hunting. Of course Charles will be with him.” Her hand moved to rub against Sam’s arm reassuringly. He took a breath, nodding in agreement. 

“Sorry, I just worry.” He looked away, a blush rising across his nose.

“I know.” Adeline said. Tossing her head back, she licked her lips and sighed. Her grip on Sam’s arm tightened and she slid her hand up his arm to rest it at the nape of his neck. “You’re safe here,” Her words were honest but she was quickly losing control of herself. Resting her head against the crook of his neck, she scented him and leaned in close. The feel of her against him was overwhelming and he returned her attention, slipping a hand up her back to grab a handful of hair. 

“Never been with another Omega?” He asked, throat thick and hard to swallow around. Adeline shook her head, eyes opening to watch his mouth with wide blow pupils. “You’re gonna like it.” She gave a heady laugh as he pressed her back onto the bed, straddling her with his half hard member rising over her soft belly. Sam spread a hand against her stomach, sliding it up between her breasts to slip it around her throat, pushing her down into the blankets and furs beneath her. He could smell the arousal coming off of her, closing his eyes for a moment to lose himself in it. Her insistent whining brought him back. 

Nudging her legs apart with his knees, he dipped his other hand to her folds, already wet as he spread her open. Adeline’s hands grabbed the arm pressing her down, moaning at the feel of his fingers slipping inside her. Giving a few pumps made her hips buck up towards him, the feel of her slick slipping around his fingers. A hungry grin settled on his face as he watched her eyes screw closed with the movement of his hand. When he let go of her neck and moved his thumb against the nub inside the folds, moans began to slip out of her. Adeline arched her hips into his hands, hands twisting the sheets underneath her. 

“I know what you want,” His voice was low, a whisper in her ear. Keeping two fingers inside her, he slid his shaft into her slowly, stretching her open. He wasn’t nearly as thick as Arthur or Charles, few were, but he knew how to use what he had. “Know how to give it to you.” Her hands flew around his shoulders, claws digging into his back as she whimpered in time with his deliberate thrusts. She felt warm and slick around him, her hips rolling up to meet his. Sam’s teeth grazed against her shoulder, easing another finger into her with the press of his cock. Adeline gasped, a shiver running through her.

“More,” She groaned, grabbing at the back of his head and holding him close. Hot, desperate kisses worked along his jawline until he pulled away. The whine of longing that left her when Sam pulled his fingers free was almost too much to bare. Slipping his hand around the base of his shaft, he pressed his fist into her loosening opening. She sobbed out, bucking up against his hand. 

“Who needs an Alpha’s knot?” Sam laughed, leaning back down to joke in her ear and Adeline grinned against his cheek. He pumped in and out of her, watching as she threw her head back. It was irresistible and he found himself biting at her neck gently. She crashed against him, screaming out as she came. The feel of her tightening around him pulled him with her and he tossed his head back, releasing himself inside her. Drained, he fell onto her chest. Adeline laughed softly, kissing his cheek as he gasped for air. 

“That was,” She searched for the words, having trouble getting her thoughts to solidify. Sam waited, pulling himself out of her and wiping his hand on the sheets. 

“Different with an Omega, right?” He asked. Adeline nodded. Smiling besottedly up at him, their noses nearly touching. 

“You should court Charles.” The words rushed out while she waited for her brain to work again. Sam raised up on his arms to look down at her, unsure. “You like him, don’t you?” His eyes looked around the cabin as if he expected Charles to be hiding in a corner, eavesdropping. “He likes you,” She said, almost teasing. 

“He does?” That drew Sam’s attention back to her. Adeline nodded, eager. 

“He’s quiet, but you learn to tell. He probably thinks you don’t want to be courted.” She slid a hand against his jaw. With a sigh, he sank his forehead to her neck and Adeline ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Sam said, hesitant. He couldn’t stop his mind from imaging Charles above him, bringing him a fresh kill, biting into his shoulder. Without realizing it, he raised his hand to press against his shoulder. Adeline’s hand closed around his wrist. 

“Yeah, you do.” She reassured him. “Just say something to him, or do you want me to say something?” 

“Shouldn’t I join the pack first?” He tried to stall. 

“I didn’t.” Her brows knitted together. “Is that how it’s supposed to be done?” Pulling her hand from his hair, she sat up. Sam rested back on his knees, shaking his head. 

“The pack probably wouldn’t have accepted you if you hadn’t.” It hadn’t occurred to him before. “But usually yeah, you do the pack first.” Adeline sighed, leaning back on her arms. 

“It’s like everyday I learn something new. You know, I ran off with Arthur and John without even really knowing what they were.” There was a wistful smile on her face. “If it’s right, you just know.”

“Wait,” Sam realized something. “If you mated them before you bonded with the pack, then you had to bond with four wolves didn’t you?” He looked at her curiously as a blush spread across her cheeks and Adeline nodded sheepishly. “As a human...” When she nodded again he couldn’t quite believe it. “I think you were always meant to be an Omega.” Sam laughed a little, still a little disbelieving and Adeline gave a small smile. 

“What do you think, Sam?” She turned her eyes back on him. “Want me to say something to Charles?” 

“Would he listen to you?” He asked, knowing it was a foolish question. The Alpha was clearly fond of her. Adeline scoffed, tugging at a lock of his black hair. 

“I’m going to say something.” As she snipped at him, the cabin door opened and Arthur walked in with a duck over his shoulder.

“Say something about what?” He asked, slinging the plucked duck around to set over the fire. 

“I was going to tell Charles to court Sam.” Adeline perked up when her mate walked in. Sam gave a small jerk, blushing bright down his chest and scowling at Adeline. 

“Yeah?” Arthur mused as he skewered the bird. “Yeah, I can see that working out.” He nodded his head as he pulled his hat off. A smirk danced around his eyes as he glanced over at the two in the bed. He had managed to dress while they had slept and now that he was inside the cabin, he began to shed his clothes. “Y’all have fun while we were out?” The way his eyes followed Adeline showed he already knew. 

“Where is Charles, anyways?” Adeline asked. Sam shot her another look. 

“You going play matchmaker before we even out of our heat?” The Omega asked, mortified. She rolled her eyes.

“No, knowing Charles he wouldn’t even want to until you were done with your heat.” She corrected him and Arthur hummed in agreement as he neatly piled his clothes in a chair. 

“Lamb’s right,” He said, “it’s kind of obvious he likes you.” Climbing into bed, he grabbed Adeline around the waist and pulled her against him, pressing his face against her neck. 

“Am I just blind?” Sam asked, feeling at a loss. Adeline laughed, shoving at Arthur as he grabbed her. 

“Charles is a quiet guy. But,” Arthur let go of his mate for a moment and looked over at the other Omega. “He is currently out there picking blackberries. For you. Because he thinks you’d like something sweet during your heat and we don’t have any sweets in the pantry.” Sam felt himself blush again and he looked over at the door of the cabin. To distract himself, at least until his heat worked back up, he turned his attention to the bandage around his ankle. 

It didn’t help much, seeing the care that had gone into the wrapping as he untied it and wiped at the freshly healed skin underneath. Still tender, it didn’t look like it would scar at least. He was thankful it wouldn’t be an ugly reminder. 

“I won’t say anything until after our heat, alright?” Adeline offered, moving behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Setting her head on his shoulder, she smiled at him. “How about that?” Sam had to admit just the talk of it was making his heart flutter almost uncomfortably. 

“I, I think,” He swallowed again. “That seems reasonable.” 

“You’re blushing, Sam.” Adeline teased, quietly in his ear. 

By the time Charles returned, Arthur had already been thoroughly exhausted by the two Omegas. He was left drained and sweaty on the bed, knotted to Adeline and already slipping into sleep with his arms thrown tight around her. Charles stepped into the cabin and moved quietly, his feet stepping carefully across the hardwood to avoid loose boards. As he hung up his clothes and set his satchel on the table, Sam stirred from his post coital stupor.

“Didn’t meant to wake you.” Charles said, quiet and apologetic. Sam shook his head and rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“You didn’t. I wasn’t really asleep.” He moved to stretch his neck, the bones giving a satisfying crack as he did. 

“Stiff?” Charles asked, digging through his bag. Sam nodded and moved to stand up out of the bed.

“I’ve been stuck in the bed for nearly three days now.” He wasn’t entirely sure of how long it had been but it was dark now, another day passed. Another day closer to the end of his heat, closer to joining a pack, to asking Charles to court him. 

“Come over by the fire.” Charles said, motioning with his hand. “How’s the foot?” He asked, glancing down as Sam walked barefoot across the floor. 

“Much better now, not evening scaring. Whatever you used worked great.” Sam moved quickly to sit in front of the fire. Some massive, soft, thick furred pelt was laid out on the floor in front of it making for a comfortable rug to sit on. Charles sat beside him as he the Alpha began tugging his clothes off. Sam moved to check on the duck that had been roasting. It was nearly done. 

“It’s Adeline’s favorite.” Charles said as Sam poked the cooking fowl with a fork. “Arthur always finds a fat one for her during her heat.” It was no surprise to Sam, Arthur seemed so incredibly fond of his mate. He treated her like something precious and it made Sam long for the same. Trying not to look, he glanced out of the corner of his eye to Charles. The Alpha was also trying not to look but doing a much better job. 

“I found some blackberries while we were out.” He said, dropping a small cloth bundle beside Sam. The swath of fabric was already staining purple. The berries must be quite ripe. Without responding, Sam grabbed up the cloth and untied it to find a good couple of fistfuls of the shiney black balls. Only took a second to pop one in his mouth and smile at the sweet juice running down his throat. 

“Thank you, these are quite good.” They sat in silence for a long while, long enough for the faint snores of Arthur to be heard. Sam wasn’t sure what to say but still enjoyed being close to the other. 

“Is there anything special you’d like?” Charles asked, finally looking over. “For your heat, I mean.” He stumbled over his words and looked back to the fire. Sam could only think of one thing but it seemed impolite to say it right now. 

“I,” He started to say it anyways but could already feel his heat rising back up. “I know it’s my heat, and I know you’ll think I”m just saying it because of hormones but damnit.” Sam twisted his body to look at Charles fully. His angry motions stilled when Charles pressed his wide palm against Sam’s jaw, his thumb rubbing lightly across his cheekbone. 

“I knew it from the moment I saw you, I wanted to mate you.” Charles said, pausing for a second to judge Sam’s reaction. The Omega wanted to melt into the warm hand on him. “Will you mate me?” Sam didn’t wait for his lips to catch up with his brain. Grabbing Charles’ wrist, he pulled the large man in close and crushed his lips to him. His hands found their way to sink into the silky black hair, lose and wild during the heat. Charles nipped at his lower lip and Sam opened his mouth, eager to taste him. They explored each other, Charles pushing Sam back onto the fur as their limbs tangled together. 

“I want to mate you when you’re sober.” Charles said into his mouth, unable to pull away. 

“I love you for that.” Sam said, gasping for air and pressing his face into Charles’ neck. Despite having exhausted himself with Arthur not to long ago, he felt himself spring to life between them. The feel of Charles own arousal pressing against his thigh only made it more enjoyable. 

“I want you to join the pack, and then I want to mate you. I’ll bring you whatever you want. I want to lay my kill at your feet.” Charles groaned into his mouth, reaching down to begin stroking him in long, languid movements that made him moan for more. Sam’s hands tightened in his hair, jerking against him to give access to the Alpha’s neck. 

“I want to share you fights.” Sam whispered against the sensitive skin, dragging his tongue under the jaw and getting a shiver in response. So badly, he wanted to sink his teeth into the deep brown skin beneath his lips. Wanted to draw blood, but he knew it would be better to wait. Even so, he whined and rocked his hips against Charels’ hand. Pulling back enough he could watch his cock slid in and out of the massive hand, the swollen head disappearing in and out of the Alpha’s fist. 

Unable to keep himself up anymore, Sam collapsed back onto the fur and Charles balanced himself on one arm. Towering over Sam, he smiled down. The sensation on his cock suddenly changed and Sam gave a gasping whine, looking down to see Charles stroking both of them at once, rocking his hips in time with Sam’s thrusts. The sight was more than he could handle at the moment and he threw his head back, baring his neck. Teeth dragged against his skin, settling around the column of his neck. Not tight enough to break the skin or even bruise, but enough to hold him. Enough to satisfy that need for now, just until he was through this. The thought of Charles drawing blood, of marking him, was enough to make hims shudder, so dangerously close to climax.

“Shh, slow,” Charles said, soft and low against his neck. “Not yet,” It wasn’t exactly a command but Sam wanted to listen, wanted to please him. Taking forced slow breaths, he tried to keep himself from spilling over just yet. But when Charles reached up with his broad hand to stroke his thumb over his lips and jaw, Sam couldn’t hold back. Grabbing the offending wrist tightly with both hands, he gave a strangled cry of defeat and felt himself spend. Hot stripes landing across his stomach, spilling down Charles hand. Still the Alpha kept pumping, slow, agonizingly slow, his grip now lubricated with Sam’s own spend. 

“Ah,” Sam hissed as the stroking continued on over sensitized skin. Above him, Charles smiled again, the hand at his throat moving to span the entire breath and tight just a bit. 

“I wasn’t done.” Charles voice was a dangerous growl. Sam looked up, a little fearful of reprisal only for Charles to lean in close and kiss him at the crook of his jaw. “We’ll just have to keep going.” His tone was playful now, his strokes tightening. Sam squirmed at the painful pleasure of it, knowing he would climax again if Charles didn’t stop. It was hard to breathe, and he gasped. His eyes were clenched shut, wanting it so bad. Wanting to see his mess on Charles. Wanting Charles to spend on him. The idea made him groan and his hips started thrusting again as he felt his arousal coiling tight within him. He couldn’t find a good spot for his hands, needing to grab onto something they ghosted along Charles’ arms and back. For a moment his hands floundered for a hold only for Charles to grab hold of one and press it down into the fur beside his head. Their fingers entwined as Charles dipped his head, moaning as he spilled onto Sam’s stomach. Sam watched as he climaxed and felt the coil inside him snap, weakly crying out as he came again. Charles pressed his forehead to him as the Omega felt himself let go. Their breathing synced up as they both struggled to regain their breath. 

Sam was still floating down with Charles moved away. The loss of the warmth made him whine and grumbled, not wanting to open his eyes yet. When a wet cloth wiped at his belly, he cracked one eye to see Charles grinning down at him. Once the Alpha finished, he curled around Sam, holding him tightly. Like he was something precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this got fluffy. Heads up this is almost certainly going to run longer than my usual five chapters. That’s what happens when I write short chapters. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm still kicking, who knew?

Their heats broke at the same time. Adeline slept in, stubbornly refusing to get up before she absolutely had to. Sam though, was eager to be out and about, enjoying his newfound freedom. Once he was able to go longer than five minutes without succumbing to his heat, he was up and running out to bath in the pond in front of the cabin. Charles sat on the porch, pointedly ignore Sam splash around while smoking a cigarette. He appreciated the added eyes, feeling able to just enjoy himself. Enjoy being clean for the first time in six months. 

As he sat on the smooth pebbles, the water lapping at his shoulders, Adeline waded in after him. He handed her the soap he had clutched in his hand and she swiftly dunked herself in the chilly water, scrubbing hard at her hair. Dark black-brown once it was wet, her hair hung heavy into the water as she closed her eyes to feel her nails dragging against her scalp. They both had their backs to the cabin, looking up at the mountains rising sharp and stately above them. The long shadows cast seemed to spread a sense of serenity around the cabin. 

“I love this place.” Adeline said once she flipped her soaked hair back over her head. She kept up scrubbing the rest of her body, but was able to look around while cleaning her limbs. 

“It’s a pretty nice den.” Sam said, watching as a few birds flitted among nearby trees. 

“John was talking about digging a proper den underneath. He’ll probably get around to it at some point soon.” She said, turning to toss the soap on the nearby bank before sitting beside Sam. “You’ll like John. You’ll like everybody.” 

“Will they like me?” He asked. 

“Of course they will, if they don’t Charles will beat them.” She joked. A soft sigh left her and she leaned to the side, resting her head on Sam’s shoulder. Around them bird song drifted through the air. It was a week or two before the full moon and Adeline had promised him it would be a day or two before they made it back to the pack.

“Come get dressed, you two.” Arthur’s voice called out from the cabin door. “If we head out now, we can make a good bit before dark.” He was a voice of reason, but Adeline didn’t want to leave just yet. She grabbed hold of Sam’s arm and hugged it close. He laughed, giving her temple a quick peck. 

“I’m eager to meet the pack.” Sam said to her and Adeline gave a huffing sigh but smiled nonetheless. She was eager too.

*

The ride back to the pack was easy enough, Sam riding behind Charles and seemingly content. Charles certainly seemed to be smiling more than usual, which still wasn’t very much. Adeline squeezed tight against Arthur’s back, her ear pressed to him to listen to his heartbeat as they rode. 

“I got half a mind to not let you out of my sight ever again.” Arthur grumbled, still angry over everything. She slipped her hand to his free hand, resting against his knee.

“I’ve got half a mind to not leave the pack every again.” She mumbled in agreement. Arthur gave a soft sigh and squeezed her hand. 

“You do seem to have a knack for getting into trouble.” Arthur said, his tone gentle this time. 

“You’ve also got a knack for getting out of trouble.” Charles added, riding Taima closer to them. Adeline’s eyes trailed back to Sam who was sitting up straight as a rod watching the horizon. Maybe getting into so much trouble was worth it if she could keep helping other Wolves like she did. Arthur shifted in front of her, catching the breeze and turning his horse towards the pack. 

“They’re not too far. If we ride through the day we’ll reach them by nightfall I reckon.” He glanced over at the other riders, Charles nodding in agreement. Adeline squirmed in anticipation. It’d been too long without her pups and John. As much of a handful as Isaac and Jesse were she still missed them desperately. And almost certainly too much for John to handle alone. The idea made her laugh a little and Arthur glanced over his shoulder to her, brow raised in question. 

“I was just thinking of how John’s handling the boys.” She explained. Arthur laughed in agreement. 

“Yeah, I imagine they’ve run him ragged by now.”

“As if you fair any better with them.” She nudged his shoulder in defense of her other mate. 

“True enough. I don’t know how you manage to keep them little hellions under control.” He laughed more, drawing Sam’s attention.

“Are they terribly hard to handle?” He asked, interest piqued. 

“Oh they’re little angels... for their Mama.” Charles explained, smirking over at Adeline. 

“Y’all just spoil them something awful. That’s not my fault.” Adeline argued. 

“Well, of course we do. They’re the first pups the pack has had in decades. What are we supposed to do? Not spoil them?” Charles kept laughing, teasing Adeline more. 

By nightfall, the scent of campfire was on the wind. Just beyond the rise of a copse of trees, the pack was camped. Wagons scattered along one side of a clearing beside a quiet stream. Even before they cleared the trees, tiny howls were sounding out and creatures were crashing through the undergrowth. Adeline slipped off Arthur’s horse and caught the two small blurs that flung themselves at her. Toppling backwards, she was laughing hard as two small boys were hugging her tightly around the neck. 

“Mama needs to breathe,” she rasped out, trying to peel them off her. John was close behind them, hands around one as he pulled the boy off her. 

“Jesse, you give your Mama some space.” He said, handing the squirming child off to Arthur. 

“Mama, Mama! Uncle Dutch candy.” The boy still around her neck said, pressing his face against hers tightly. 

“Oh he did, did he?” She smirked, looking over to John. “No wonder they’re still up.” John gave an exasperated sigh. 

“I can’t watch them _and_ Dutch at the same time.” He explained. Adeline managed to climb to her feet with Isaac still around her neck and get one arm around John for a tight hug. He pulled her close, pressing a kiss against the top of her head. “Had me worried, girl.” She didn’t say anything for once, pressing her face against his neck to scent him. A heavy hand smoothed her hair down for a moment. 

“I’m glad they’re up, I missed them.” She finally said, setting Isaac down only for the little boy to run off through the trees back towards the camp. John looked past her to see Charles ride up, Sam looking nervously around him. 

“You find a new friend, Addy?” He smiled, offering a small wave to the newcomer. 

“Don’t I always. Sam, this is my other mate, John. John, this is Sam.” She looked between the two men for a moment, smiling. John’s brows knitted together in confusion, then surprise, as he caught Sam’s scent. Sam squirmed a bit under the attention. 

"Well, welcome Sam." John said, suddenly remembering himself. Charles offered Sam an arm to help dismount and the slim man slid to the ground. "Think there's still some stew if y'all are hungry. I told Pearson you'd be coming back soon."

Adeline's stomach grumbled at the mention of food and John smirked, holding his arm out to her. She laughed at his mock formality and took his elbow, playing along. Arthur caught up with them, holding a squirming and laughing Jesse over his shoulder. The little boys loved it when their daddies carried them silly. As the family neared the main camp, a crowd was already gathering to welcome them back. Adeline pressed her lips together, a small grumbled in her throat. They didn't usually have such a big welcome upon return from her heats and the wind was blowing their scent towards camp. Dutch was walking towards her, Isaac sitting on his shoulders. Tiny hands tangled his hair. Putting on a smile and walking up to him, she pulled her son from his shoulders. 

"Dutch, if you overwhelm my new friend I will rip your throat out." She said in her most pleasant tone. Dutch smiled underneath his mustache, an arm slipping around her shoulder as she set Isaac on her hip. 

"Dear Adeline, we are allowed to welcome a new friend of yours. Am I to assume this one will be joining us as well?" He teased her. To the side of the crowd, Luke had appeared. 

He'd filled out in the two years he'd been with the pack, as tall as Dutch now. Before her heat, Hosea had mentioned to Adeline how well he had fit into the pack since they'd picked him up. He'd suggested letting the boy bond with the pack when he turned 18 and that was only a few months away. Adeline was sure Luke would accept the offer, he'd been starting to cast longing glances at Tilly when he thought no one was looking. When she'd mentioned it to Tilly, the girl had blushed and changed the topic.

The attention of the pack shifted as Charles and Sam walked into camp, Sam hanging back a bit behind Charles. Neither man said anything for a moment but Adeline wasn't about to let them stand there like idiots. 

"Everyone, this is Sam! We met while I was having some troubles. He's going to be staying with us." She said it kindly but her glare caught a few pack members as she glanced around. Bill especially caught her eyes flashing silver at him and ducked his head. Miss Grimshaw sailed out of the crowd, nearly shoving Dutch out of the way.

"He'll stay in my tent." Charles said before the grand dame could offer a suggestion. She smirked at him but gave a stiff nod of her head. 

"I'll dig up another bedroll, then. Sam, come eat." Her tone left no room for argument and Sam followed behind, casting a worried glance at Adeline. "You too, Addy." Grimshaw added as she passed her. "You never eat enough in your heats."

They sat together at the table by the cook fire, eating at food Adeline had missed. It wasn't _good_ food exactly, but it was home cooking and she missed it when she was away. Sam's eyes would raise to dart around the camp occasionally. Most of the Wolves kept their distance as the two Omega's ate.

"You got a real strange pack, Adeline." Sam said, his eyes finally resting on her. 

"So I keep hearing, but it's the only pack I've ever known." She smiled into her food as she spoke.

"So many damn Alphas in one pack." He leaned back in his seat, bowl almost empty. Charles was sitting at a fire not too far off, talking with a few other men.

"Used to be more." Adeline grumbled, tone turning sour suddenly. Sam's head snapped back to look at her. She was staring into her food now, glaring at a memory he didn't share. There was a whiff of trauma coming off of her that he wasn't sure of until her hand moved to rub at the scars on the side of her face. A brash Irishman was walking by when he squeezed Adeline tightly around the shoulders. 

"Hey, new guy! Addy here won't tell you, but the first thing she did when she came back a Wolf was rip out the throat of the arse who sold her out." He sounded proud. Adeline let a smile slip onto her face as she shoved the man away, a hand planted square against his face. 

"You drunk lout, get off me." She said, half laughing. He struggled against her playfully for a moment before grabbing her head to plant a kiss on her temple.

"Ah, I love you, girl!" He said before walking off, stumbling really. Adeline laughed a bit as she wiped at her hair.

"Fool." She snarled halfheartedly, her mood lifted without her realizing it. When she looked back at Sam, she squirmed a bit to see him watching her. "Wasn't his throat though, was his hand." A small smile stayed on her lips as she turned back to her food. Arthur walked up to the two, one of Adeline's twins draped over his shoulder, pliant in sleep. 

"We're putting the boys to bed, you come sleep when you're ready." He stooped to kiss the top of her head before heading off into the darkness, away from the campfire. Adeline twisted in her seat to see John not far off with the other boy cradled in his arms. Sliding her bowl away from her, Adeline stood up. 

"Sam, I hate to leave you on your own but I haven't seen my mate or my pups in a week." She tossed an apology at him that he waved off. 

"Go, I'll be fine." His eyes were already drifting to the fire, Charles' back to him. He didn't even look back as Adeline walked off to join her family, his feet carrying him to the fire and the log that Charles was sat at. A man in a bowler hat was strumming softly on a guitar, a wordless melody drifting over the still of the night. When he sat down, Charles pressed his leg against him. Without a word, the Alpha press a half drunk bottle of beer into his hand. He would be fine, he thought as he glanced to Charles. The Alpha was staring into the fire, a soft smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I lied, this one's only five chapters because...I had an idea for another part I want to get to writing. Who's surprised? Not my ADHD! This turned out WAY more fluffy than I originally thought, what's happening to me? Sorry I'm taking sooooo long, holidays are rough, man! Tell me what you'd like to read more of, I'd love to hear what y'all like reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, *heavy sigh* this is, I don’t know what this is. It’s a thing. I can’t stop writing my wolves and this is where it’s led me. Buckle up I guess. I don’t anticipate the rest of this being nearly as dark.


End file.
